Joker's Evil Senate
by Arkham Crusader
Summary: After a vanishing act from the Joker, Gotham seems quiet...But when Lucius Fox commits suicide, it becomes obvious that a greater force is at work. With help from Alfred, Oracle, and a new Robin, can Batman save Gotham City from a menace that threatens to reduce the city to chaos and ash?


**BATMAN: JOKER'S EVIL SENATE**

Jess Lady in Red Jacob Gavin Alex Jen All

CHAPTER 1: WAYNE TECH TROUBLE

"Mr. Wayne." Fox said as he sprang from his workbench to greet Bruce. "You're early." he welcomed as he shook Bruce's hand. "Not a busy night, Mr. Fox." "You should be pleased, Bruce, that's the most sleep you've gotten in a year. Arkham Asylum security reports that all inmates are accounted for, for a change." Fox could see Bruce's intimidating glare. "Something isn't right, Lucius. It's not even the big ones like Joker, Penguin, Riddler, or Freeze that I'm worried about. Common street crimes are down. As if Gotham just woke up and decided to imitate Metropolis." Bruce briefed, logging on to Lucius's computer with the retinal scan. "I hope you don't plan to search my browsing history, Mr. Wayne." Fox chuckled. Bruce flashed a small grin, and opened a file.

GOTHAM CRIME RATES-REAL TIME

"Lucius. The rates are dropping by the minute…We need to get everyone out of here." Bruce commanded. "I'm on it." Lucius pulled the microphone from his ear. "I need everyone out of the building, now. We may have a bomb threat here." Suddenly, a panic ensued, as Wayne Tech's employees quickly rushed out of the building. Lucius turned off the lights, and now only he and Bruce remained, looking at this computer screen in darkness. "I have access to Arkham Asylum's records. These aren't correct. I'm not reading Riddler's tracker anywhere. I'm not getting him on the cameras either. Any ideas?" Lucius was quiet. "Lucius?" Bruce turned a glance to Fox, with his face half illuminated by the light from the computer screen. Fox murmured something. "Speak up, Fox." Bruce requested. "Why is…" He trailed off into a garble. "Fox!" Bruce shook Fox's arm. Lucius turned to face Bruce. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked. Fox hopped. "What?" Bruce asked dubiously. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He hopped twice. "Fox…" Bruce stood up from his chair. Fox hopped again…again…again…"Follow." Fox ordered, as he hopped over to the window.

Bruce ran after Lucius. What was he doing? "Follow…" Fox once again whispered. His voice was higher pitched. Sirens blared beneath them.

"FOLLOW!" Lucius yelled as he jumped out of the window. "LUCIUS!" Bruce called after him, as he fell about 20 stories, to his death. Bruce locked eyes with the dead Lucius Fox down below, and fought back the urge to cry like that 8 year old behind the Monarch Theatre. My God…he thought. Alfred was not going to believe this….

CHAPTER 2: ANALYSIS INACCURATE

"Sir, you mustn't let the death of Lucius weigh on your soul!" Alfred pleaded in vain. The Batcave was in shambles after Bruce's explosion of rage. Alfred attempted to conceal his own fear as the figure of a giant bat ripped pieces of scrap metal to shreds. "Sir?" Alfred tried again. No use, Alfred knew. When Batman was angry, there was nothing that could fight back the tornado of fire that erupted from the shadows of the cape and cowl. Ask any criminal residing in Blackgate or Arkham. Enough, Alfred thought. It was time to take charge. "Bruce." Alfred said sternly. Batman whirled around and glared at Alfred with contempt. Alfred didn't know if that contempt was meant for him, but looking at the mess he had to clean up now, he didn't particularly care. "You aren't going to catch who did this to Mr. Fox by sulking in this cave. You said Fox gave a riddle before he died. What was it?" Alfred made it a point to keep a pen and paper in his coat pocket, specifically for things such as riddles. Bruce removed his cowl. "Why is a raven like a writing desk? Whatever Nigma has mind here, he is the biggest threat. If he targeted Fox in an attempt to get to me, then he knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman." Bruce calculated. Alfred shook his head. "And you're certain that it was the Riddler?" Alfred questioned. Bruce shot a puzzled look at Alfred. "It's a riddle, Alfred. His MO." he said, turning away from Alfred. "I can tell you a joke. Does that make me the Joker?" Alfred asked. For the first time since Fox died, Bruce flashed a small grin. Alfred had a way of making you feel like a fool while telling you that you're wrong in the most polite way possible. "What do you mean?" Bruce asked. "That may be a riddle, but that one can be tied to another friend of yours." Alfred reasoned, whilst fumbling through the bookcase in the Batcave. His fingers finally came to rest on the book "Alice in Wonderland". He flipped through the pages and read off, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Bruce nodded. "Mad Hatter then. But wait, his tracker placed him in the Asylum's library at last check-in. Riddler is out of the Asylum. It would make more sense if he were the one to of done it."

Alfred didn't have to say it. His eyes said everything. They said-"This is Gotham. When does anything make sense?" And Bruce dismissed the thought himself. Batman put his cowl on and entered the Batmobile. Mad Hatter was about to receive an unfriendly guest.

CHAPTER 3: RABBITS IN WHITE COATS

As usual, Jervis Tetch was eager to talk. His eyes were foggy, and his greasy hair hung out from beneath his make-shift hat. "What do you know about Lucius Fox?!" Batman demanded as he gripped the Mad Hatter by the collar of his uniform. Jervis Tetch, anyway. Tetch didn't claim the persona of the Mad Hatter unless he had all of the right supplies: tea, a top hat, and the ability to roam Wonderland as he pleased. But as ever, he answered Batman in character. "Fox? I don't recall seeing any fox in the wonderful land of Wonderland." Tetch whispered. "Do you think they could have gone extinct?!" He gasped. "I'm not going to ask you nicely again!" Batman growled as he tossed Jervis into the wall, and pinned him against the wall. "I don't remember you asking nicely the first time." "I'm not playing games with you, Jervis!" Batman snarled as he lifted Tetch's chin to meet with his eyes.

When the Dark Knight looked into Tetch's eyes….His pupils were white. Suddenly, a flash of light emitted from the eyes of the little man, into the cowl of Batman. Batman released Jervis, and another flash of light penetrated his eyes. Now, Jervis was on the other side of the room, and his orange inmate uniform was replaced with a dark green trench coat, and dark brown pants…his makeshift hat was missing….

When the next flash of light struck, several asylum orderlies and doctors formed a circle around Batman, with Tetch standing behind them in a clear space. He pulled a large, green hat from his coat, and gently placed it on his head. "Batman, Batman, no need to frown…" He said, as his voice echoed. "The Mad Hatter is back in town!" The Hatter said as he faded out of sight.

Batman did his best to dodge the attacks from Arkham's brainwashed staff. Hatter's laughter began to squeak with hysteria. "Far be it for me to gloat. But is the Bat afraid of the rabbits in white coats?" Tetch knew exactly what was happening, even with his state of delusion. He knew Batman wouldn't fight innocent people. That was delightful. Hatter watched as Batman ducked and dodged. Batman finally took a punch from a female in a white rabbit mask. Batman dodged her incoming kick, and ripped the mask from her face, revealing a pair of blue eyes, blood-red lips, and blonde hair. "Get out of here!" Batman warned, as the woman ran for the door, and put on a pair of circle rimmed glasses.

Now, Batman counted 10 more hostiles. 10 hostiles, small room, not much room to maneuver around them to get the masks. The Bat hurled a batarang at a pipeline and watched it ricochet into the head of one of the "Rabbits"….Strange, Batman thought…A metallic clanging noise…

Batman activated the detective mode scanner in his cowl…"Robots." Batman reasoned. Great. No holding back. Batman kicked one down, and jumped over it, giving his glance to the pipeline. Batman rushed over to it, and cut it with his batarang. Suddenly, a fluid spilled onto the dilapidated floor. Batman tossed a match onto the ground, and the robots ignited in a disastrous flame. Now though, Batman was locked in a room in the intensive treatment area with an angry flame overtaking the room…And no way out.

Batman was starting to cripple.

No way out.

CHAPTER 4: BAT IN THE HAT

Batman watched as the flames started to take his cape with ignition. He did his best to put it out, but to no avail. The Batsuit was flameproof, but it wouldn't be long before the smoke was too much for Batman's lungs. His vision was shaky. He could tell he was still under the Mad Hatter's influence. Tetch's voice rang through his ears as it said- "Bat, Bat, Bat in the scowling hat…Can you not find where I'm at?" As he laughed.

Then Batman had the realization…

Hatter's drugs never had much of an affect on Batman's hearing…only his eyesight…Hatter's voice was echoing, and giving a ringing effect…

Batman wasn't in a shadowy Wonderland inside Arkham Asylum's Intensive Treatment Centre….He was in an interview room of the administration building of the asylum…Hatter's voice was coming over a microphone. Batman quickly covered himself with his cape as he scanned the room for something he hadn't seen before. He saw the outline of a square. He focused his eyes on it. If there was an answer to this little trick, that was it….Finally, he saw it clearly…the window of the interview room. Batman could feel Jervis's fear as he dived through the window and spread his wings and grabbed Jervis and grabbled out of the room, shortly before another explosion destroyed the area.

Batman tossed Tetch onto the cold stone roof of Arkham, as the lightning illuminated the figure of the Dark Knight as he stepped closer to Hatter as the lightning strobes the fear on Tetch's face.

Batman lifted him up, and brought him close, as the rain dripped off of his cowl. "Lucius Fox! What do you know about him?!" Batman interrogated him. Hatter stammered, and began to squirm. The Batman twisted his arm and slammed him into the chimney of the asylum, now erupting from the flames that were coming from below. The Arkham fire crew was desperately fighting the flames, but the fire was spreading. Batman would worry about that later. "Talk! Or I'll crush your arm and hang you from the gutters!" Batman commanded. Tetch could barely turn his head to meet Batman's cold eyes, as the tears in Hatter's eyes blended with the rain drops that ran across his face. "Batman, please! Let me go! I'll be late. Late late late to the show!" Hatter pleaded as he attempted to adjust his hat. Batman wasn't having it. He grabbed the hat and tossed it into the fire. "What show?!" Batman asked as he wrenched the arm even further. "Peculiar Puzzles!" Hatter cried out. Batman threw Hatter down, and turned his back to him, and accessed the Asylum's records. Suddenly, things were different than last time Batman checked. Red lights flashed all over his gauntlet. They warned, "EDWARD NIGMA: MIA". Batman knew that…Why was it so important now?

"Sir!" Alfred's voice called over the gauntlet. "Alfred. What is it?" Batman answered. "It's Nigma. He's gone off the deep end, Sir. He's managed to contact the Batcave. I'll patch you through."

CHAPTER 5: RIDDLER COMES A-RINGING

Riddler's face was filthy as he let a smug smirk cross his face. "Hello there, Batman. You look particularly violent today. Care to confide?" Nigma greeted as he tipped his bowler and adjusted his tie. "What do you want, Nigma?" Batman asked, less than thrilled. "What do I want, Batman, what do I want? What do I always want? The Batman to fall before my feet. Dead and humiliated." Riddler chuckled. "But in particular, I want complete control over Gotham's electronic security systems." Nigma still had a crack in his glasses from another time that Batman had brutally confronted him, but Batman could still see a crazed look in his eye. "Why would I allow that? What's your game, Riddler?" Batman kept a close eye on the Mad Hatter, who most certainly was planning to take advantage of Riddler's distraction. "Oh, Detective, I know as well as you do that you would never allow such a thing WILLINGLY! But, you won't have a choice!" He announced. "You see, I have the entire operating crew of the Gotham City power plant hostage. They will give me everything I need, whether you intervene or not. But, Since I know you will, I welcome it. I've grown tired of attempting to execute such crimes confidentially. As such, I invite you, Detective, to stop me! I highly doubt it will be of any AVAIL, but I'm sure you will put up a fight! I await you, Batman." Riddler concluded as he rested his cane on his shoulder. The question marks on Riddler's jacket were slowly losing threads. "You're bluffing, Edward. If you had the capability of getting the codes, you would have them already." Batman reasoned as he tapped a button on his gauntlet, and an error message came up. Batman pushed another button and a green triangle lit up. "Am I, Batman?" Nigma asked as he turned the camera to a group of unfortunate engineers, who were bound with electric tape. "Am I? Now then. You have one hour to find and defeat me. Tick tock, Batman. Tick tock." Riddler ended.

Batman turned away from the video screen to find that the Mad Hatter was gone, and a note was in his place. "Gone through the looking glass, Batman. Ta!"

"Alfred, I can't triangulate Riddler's transmission. Something is different…Nigma never blinked during his call…" Batman calculated. "How can that be, Sir? The average human can't accomplish that." Alfred sounded alarmed. "It wasn't a call, Alfred." Batman said monotonously. "What-?" "He prerecorded it. Predicted my possible responses and cut them together. The whole thing was scripted. Riddler sent us a video, and timed it to give me time to react." Batman determined. "I'm not even going to attempt to understand, Sir. How will you find him?" Alfred asked. "The same way I always do. With the clue that he gave me." Batman said as he tapped a button on his gauntlet. Suddenly, a piece of Riddler's message played in the call between him and Alfred. "As such, I invite you, Detective, to stop me! I highly doubt it will be of any AVAIL-" Batman cut it off there. "Notice anything?" Batman asked. "I'm afraid not, Sir." Alfred responded, confused. "Nigma put emphasis on the word "Avail"." Batman showed him. "Could he be referring to Vicki Vale, Sir?" Alfred asked. "I think so. I'm headed to her studio to find out. I think I'll find him there." Batman reasoned as he hung up with Alfred, and glided away. Hatter would have to wait.

CHAPTER 6: A TRICK UN-VALED

Batman stood on top of a rooftop overlooking the studio of Vicki Vale. He scanned the area for hostiles, but found none. He grappled down to the roof of the building, and looked inside. Batman scanned inside, and found 3 hostiles, 1 innocent. All hostiles armed. Batman punched the skylight, shattering it, and tossed a smoke bomb inside, then let his wings expand as he descended on the 3 men below. He couldn't afford to let them react. Not with the weapons they were carrying. AR-15's. They would cut Batman's armor to pieces if they hit in just the right place. Batman tripped one of the men, and knocked him in the face, then grabbed his gun and used it to strike another of the men in the abdomen. When he fell, Batman grabbed his leg and snapped it, but he didn't hear any shriek of pain from the victim…Odd…He heard gunfire coming from the direction of the third gunman. Batman ducked past the bullets, and rose up to grab the man's head and bashed it with a stick he found on the ground.

All before the smoke cleared.

When it did clear, Batman ran to console the hostage, imagining her to be in shock. The woman was cowered down in the corner. Batman turned on the nearest light, and let it illuminate his face. The shadow of a giant bat would not be very comforting to someone who had been held captive by monsters already. "It's alright. You're safe now." Batman said, taking the woman by her shoulder, and turning her ever so slightly so that her tearful eyes could meet with his…

But her eyes weren't tearful…She had no eyes at all…

Batman recoiled, then scanned the woman. Dead. She had been this way for at least an hour. How could the gunmen not notice? Batman remembered the fact that they went down so easily. The fact there was no scream of pain. The woman had been dead for an hour…The gunmen were dead too. Batman remembered Riddler's message…All of these people were seen in Nigma's video, alive…Oh God, Batman thought. Riddler rigged the message…it was sent an hour after he had recorded it…Time was up. Riddler had already gotten the codes…

Batman turned his head to see a gun turret in the direction of the third gunman. As it opened fire, Batman rolled to cover, as the bullets riddled the corpse of the dead woman. The gunfire rained down on him as he tossed a Batarang at it's motion sensor, disabling it. Now it fired aimlessly, helplessly, and wildly. Batman calculated about 20 feet between himself and the turret. At it's rate of fire, it would take a miracle for him to deactivate it. That miracle would come in the form of his remote hacking device. He aimed the receiver at the terminal of the gun, and pressed the button to disable the turret.

Access Denied.

Riddler's voice came from a speaker by the turret. "Now, now, Dark Knight. How dare you think I would make it that easy for you?" Nigma laughed. Batman scowled as a piece of shrapnel hit him in the eye. Batman looked around for anything he could use to his advantage. His eyes came to rest on a metallic case on a shelf far above the gun turret. Batman shot his Batclaw up to it and pulled. The case dropped down, but it didn't hit the turret. It did, however, provide a bit of additional cover for Batman. More cover meant more time.

Batman had an idea. He took a bottle of explosive gel from his belt, and sprayed it on top of a batarang. He hurled the primed batarang at the turret, and hit the detonator. In a puff of flame and smoke, the turret was destroyed, and the gunfire stopped.

But that was only one of Batman's problems solved.

CHAPTER 7: MORBID MARRIMENT

Batman dusted himself off, and turned on one of the TV's in the studio. One of the only ones that wasn't destroyed. Just as he predicted, the Riddler had control of the airwaves. "Hello, Gotham. You're just in time watch your new favorite game show, PECULIAR PUZZLES!" Riddler said as he applauded himself. "Let's meet our contestants! Here we have Eric Goldberg, manager of Gotham's power plant. Say hi, Eric!" Riddler greeted, as his cane pointed to a terrified man in a filthy workman's uniform. "Let us go, freak!" He demanded. "Hm…No. Next up, we have Teresa Bigates. Say hi, Teresa!" Riddler said as he forced a handshake from her. "Please….Stop it…" The black haired woman cried. Riddler sighed in disappointment. "Look! Sore losers and we haven't even started the game yet!" Riddler laughed. "Now, let us not waste any more time!" Nigma brought out a cattle brand, with the letter E on it. It smoked as he waved it in front of his contestants. "Your test, cretins, is to speak a sentence without using the letter E at all. Should you fail, you will have the letter permanently branded into your skin." He let out a chuckle. "Any questions? No? Let's begin! Eric! Your turn…"

Eric squirmed as he attempted to break free of his ropes. "I can't do this!" He finally shouted. "Oh, contraire, Eric! For you've passed the first round!" He walked over to Teresa, and waved the brand at her. "You're insane!" She cried. Riddler let out a sadistic smile and imitated a buzzer. "Eric wins this round, my dear!" Riddler laughed as he thrust the brand onto Teresa's arm.

Batman looked in disgust at the screen, and ran out of the studio to find Riddler.

When the Dark Knight got to the rooftop, he saw Riddler's twisted TV show all over Gotham's TV sets mounted on the sides of buildings, and in the windows of electronics stores. He didn't have much time.

"Round 2! Eric?" "Please, man! Let us outta here!" the terrified man's voice was raising in pitch. "Oh, Eric." Riddler sighed. "Are you not grasping the rules of this game?" "No! No! Noooo!" He shrieked as Nigma branded his leg. Batman had an idea. "Alfred, I'm headed back to Arkham." Batman called. "Are you sure that this is an appropriate time? Riddler has people captive. They can't take much more!" Alfred's voice was shaky. This implied that Riddler had complete control, and all of the TV's in Gotham would remain on until Nigma so ordered. Riddler was forcing Gotham to watch his show. "I think I know what can help lead me to Riddler." Batman said as he hung up.

"Teresa?" Riddler's insane eyes met with her smeared eyes. "Batman! Help us!" She cried out. Riddler branded her. Her cries echoed through Batman's mind. He glided onto the rooftop where he had left Jervis Tetch, and where Jervis had left the card. Batman stood at the position he stood at when he had received Riddler's video, and looked to where Hatter was lying. The card was still lying in the same position. "Through the looking glass". Batman looked the card over. It was facing in the direction of Gotham's industrial district. Hatter was headed that way when he dropped the card. He was in a rush. Through the looking glass….

Batman picked up the card and examined it closely. It was transparent…It showed Batman the image of a burning question mark…Riddler's beacon?

But where?

Suddenly, Jim Gordon sent the Batsignal into the sky.

"I assume this is important, Jim." Batman inquired, as he stepped out of the shadows. Jim jumped as he spun to face Batman, hand on his revolver. Some part of Jim knew that it was Batman every time he crept up behind him. But it was Gotham, and a lot of people hated Jim Gordon. Couldn't be too careful. "I wouldn't call you here otherwise. It's the Riddler. Has he ever committed arson before?" Jim asked. Immediately, Batman remembered the image left on Mad Hatter's card. The burning question mark. Batman and Jim both knew what it meant. It was a hint to the burning question. Where is Edward Nigma? "The GCFD reports an unusual heat index over in the industrial district. The only place we could think to look was the old steel mill. We scoured the whole place. Nothing." Jim briefed. "But the heat index is reading from that general area?" Batman asked, partially illuminated by the lightning. Jim wiped down his glasses, as the rapid raindrops continued to drench them. Jim thought he needed windshield wipers. "Yeah. Mean somethin to you?" "Gordon, if your eyes and ears in the industrial district can't identify any temperature difference in any given area, then the Riddler's burning question mark is underground, somehow being kept at the same temperature as the rest of his hideout. Nigma is using the entire underground tunnel network. What we really need to find is the epicenter from which he's broadcasting his show. You know what that means, don't you?" Batman explained. Before Gordon could answer, Batman had disappeared. As usual.

CHAPTER 8: 2 LIGHTS AND A DARK KNIGHT

Batman stood on the flagpole on the GCPD building, and scanned the index that Jim had given him. "Oh Detective!" Riddler appeared once again on the side of a building. "You're still watching, aren't you? I know you are. Desperately scrubbing this footage as I speak, searching for tiniest bit of direction on where I am. It is only natural for a detective to do so…" Riddler calculated. "Well, Batman, you should have gotten everything you needed from that little bit of a few seconds. So, what is a Dark Knight to do when everything becomes…" Suddenly, all of Gotham's lights shut down. A complete blackout. "Dark?" Riddler's laughing echoed over the speaker in Batman's cowl. The Riddler always was annoying, but for some reason this was a special edition…

"Alfred." Batman called. "Alfred!" He repeated. No answer. Riddler had managed to shut down ALL power in Gotham. If Alfred could talk to him right now, Batman knew exactly what he would say. "Blind as a Bat." Batman heard a gunshot, and he glided down to cover, letting the bullet pierce his cape. Batman's first reaction was to activate detective mode and trace the shot…

When he looked around, he saw 2 beams of light reaching into the night sky. Batman switched off his detective mode, and the lights were gone. He switched it back on, and the lights were once again in the night. Riddler was giving Batman 2 beacons…But which one to home in on first? There was no more sniper fire. The shot must've just been an attempt to get Batman's attention. No need to try to apprehend him then. Batman remembered the sudden outage that attacked Gotham's power. Riddler detonated an EMP bomb…But in order to reach all over Gotham, Nigma needed to have planted it somewhere in the middle of the city…

Batman fired his grapple line up to a nearby water tower and launched himself over it, and spread his cape to glide, as he guided himself to the source of the light…

Suddenly, another shot rang out, and hit Batman in the abdomen, in a spot where his armor was weaker. The shock of the bullet entering his body was enough to send Batman down rapidly. Spinning through the sky, helpless, and eventually, he crashed through a picture window of the Gotham Courthouse. As expected, it was as dark as a state of nothingness…but then there was the flame….Oh God, please no….

CHAPTER 9: PROSECUTION AND PERSECUTION

The judge slammed his gavel down. "In the case of the city of Gotham vs. Salvatore Maroni, this court finds the defendant guilty of all charges, in light of the argument given by our prosecuting attorney, Harvey Dent." He said, as a smile crossed Harvey's face.

"You know what, Harvey? You're a damn fool if you think you're putting me away!" Maroni's voice rang out.

A bright flash of light, and suddenly Harvey Dent was quivering on the floor…Half of him was, anyway…

"Remember me, Batman?" Harvey looked up and said. "Harvey…I'm sorry…" Batman tried to take his shoulder in comfort. "YOU SHOULD'VE HELPED ME, BATMAN!" Harvey screamed, slapping the Dark Knight's hand away. "BUT BECAUSE OF YOUR FAILURE…" Harvey turned his head, and that was when Two-Face took hold. "I became this…YOU WEREN'T WATCHING MARONI, AND I PAID FOR IT…Care to give a second opinion…?" Two-Face growled, as he got up and paced around Batman. "So how many, Dark Knight..?" Harvey asked. "How many need to die…How many people need to suffer…before you realize that Gotham is the hell that it is because of you?!" Two Face was shouting in Batman's face. His left eye was filled with rage, but his right eye was filled with sorrow.

Batman closed his eyes, as he listened to the endless flipping of Two-Face's coin, and the endless results.

PLING!

"Heads."

PLING!

"Heads."

PLING!

"Tails…"

"I think that day in the courtroom…was a very unlucky day, Bat. That was the day the coin landed tails, Bruce." Harvey Dent's voice sounded sorrowful, but calm. Batman opened his eyes, and stared in disbelief at Two-Face. "You know…" Batman could barely get the words out. "Of course I know!" Two-Face snapped. "Did you think that I thought it was coincidence that you cared more about rehabilitating me than the likes of the Riddler or Poison Ivy, or Tweedledee or Tweedledum? No, Bruce. Both of my sides agreed that this must be personal for you…" Harvey turned his head again. "But there is no making up for your stupid mistakes!" Two-Face snarled. "Your failures are always there. A constant reminder. They make half of who you are…Like Jason Todd, No? What's he up to now? Street thug? Actually, last I heard, he was Carmine Falcone's personal hit-man. I kinda want to hire him myself to dust Maroni…" Harvey chuckled ominously. "But then I remember THAT THIS WASN'T HIS FAULT! IT WAS YOU! YOU DIDN'T DOUBLE-CHECK MARONI'S POCKETS! YOU-" Two-Face shouted into Batman's ears. "Harvey, Listen-" Batman started. "TWO-FACE!"

Batman kicked the gun from his hand, and pinned him on the ground. "Harvey, Listen to me! That incident in the courtroom can't be fixed…But you can be…Please…Let me help you…" Batman pleaded. But something wasn't right. The room was spinning, and suddenly, Batman's boot slammed itself on the ground, and a different voice circled Batman.

"Batman…" It growled. "BATMAN…" It repeated.

"BATMAN!" It said again, but higher pitched…Batman recognized it now…

"Which hurts more…A…or B…?" The Joker inquired as Batman listened to the shattering of Jason Todd's bones. "Batman…" Jason groaned. "Batman please…Help me…For Gods Sakes, Batman, please!"

"Oh, Toddy boy…" Joker raised the crowbar, ignoring Jason's whimpering. "IT'S IMPOLITE TO SCREAM INDOORS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Batman jumped over to Joker, grabbed the crowbar, spun around and knocked Joker away from Jason. "Jason…Are you…" Batman placed a hand over Jason's chest, looking for a heartbeat…There was none.

"Nothing quite like living your worst fears many times over, am I right? HAHA! But y'know Bats, it would be such a treat to split Little Damian's skull open, and see if his brain is just as damaged as his father's-" With that, Batman kicked Joker in the throat, which added a choking sound to his laughter…When he rose though, in his place stood the Scarecrow…

CHAPTER 10: GOTHAM WILL DIE BY YOUR HAND

"Batman…." Scarecrow's raspy voice mumbled. Batman stood in confusion, trying to make the connection between Harvey, Jason, Two-Face, Joker…"BATMAN…" Scarecrow snapped, as his shadowy figure wrapped around the room, and enveloped Batman in darkness. Soon, Batman could feel Scarecrow's eyes boring into his mind.

"Why do you continue to resist me, Batman? Did you not listen to Mr. Dent? All of us were created because of you. Remember when YOU failed to arrest Ferris Boyle, leading Mr. Freeze to a rampage that froze half of Gotham? Or perhaps you can better remember what happened to the White Knight who so proudly crusaded through Gotham's justice system? He did things right. He rooted out corruption. Worded evidence that otherwise never would have swayed a jury in such a way that not a person in the audience would leave the courtroom without seeing the defendant convicted. He would've collected quite the gambit for peace in Gotham, taking down both Carmine Falcone and Salvatore Maroni…But you had to intervene…" Scarecrow was in a physical form now, tapping the symbol on Batman's chest.

"The GCPD wouldn't have been able to sting them. I did what needed to be done." Batman knocked Scarecrow's arm away, then pinned his throat against the wall. "And for that, Harvey Dent paid with his life!" Scarecrow choked out.

"I didn't kill him!" Batman squeezed harder around Scarecrow's throat, and could feel his larynx cracking under his gauntlet. "It doesn't matter…" Scarecrow wheezed. "Gotham's hope died when Two-Face was born…And yet you press forward…making things worse at every opportunity…Gotham will die…and you will be it's smoking gun…" Scarecrow's eyes began to look human once more, as the life slowly faded. "Leave now, Batman…Or Gotham City will die by your hand…Heed this warning, Bat-" "ENOUGH!" Batman snarled, as he completely closed his fist, and felt Crane's blood splash from inside of his mask.

Batman looked down upon Scarecrow's body, and took a deep breath.

"I've made mistakes, Crane…" Batman said as he knelt and closed Scarecrow's eyelids. "But that wasn't one of them." Batman stopped abruptly, thinking he heard an ominous voice…Then he grappled away.

CHAPTER 11: THINGS ARE CHANGING

Batman stood atop a gargoyle and looked down. There was a huge hole in the ground. Through it, Batman could see the image of the burning question mark. Riddler wanted him here. Who was Batman to disappoint?

Batman took a deep breath, and for some reason, Scarecrow's last words flashed through his mind. "Gotham City will die by your hand…" What did Scarecrow mean? How could he figure that Batman would kill Gotham? Or did he mean anything at all?

He spread his wings and slowly tipped forwards, letting the breezes that sang the song of chaos carry him downwards, as the question mark approached.

When Batman touched down, he could hear the Riddler talking to the camera. "Gotham City, I do believe you've awaited this momentous occasion for quite some time. Riddle me this, If you don't know me, I'm a blessing and such beauty, but if you know me, I'm utterly meaningless. What am I? Answer! A surprise. And speaking of surprise, let's take a look at a recent GCPD report….Ah. It may come as no surprise to me, but I'm sure it does to you. Captain Bolton of the GCPD was found unlawfully beating a former Joker thug into giving up the location of a CANDY BAR that the man was reported to have stolen! HMHMHAHAHAHA! Excessive force, at it's finest example. Sorry, Mr. Bolton, I do believe that such an offense results in an immediate termination, and dishonorable discharge. What an ignoramus-Gasp! I see someone new has entered our studio. Mr. Brown, would you be so kind as to open a camera to watch our dear Batman?"

With that request and a click, all of Gotham City watched as Batman navigated the tunnel network. "Thank you Arthur." Riddler said. "But then again, you really lack any choice, because if you deny me, then I will splatter your insides all over these walls, and really, I don't think that is acceptable on television. But thanks anyways!" Riddler cackled as Batman easily made it through Nigma's traps. Riddler wanted Batman to get through…

And now he knew why…Batman should've seen it earlier…After Riddler's encounter with Jim Gordon Jr., he suffered a unique PTSD that already coincided with his MO…He had been humiliated, and would now hold nothing back…The hostages were dead.

"Oh! Batman! Heh…I apologize for this bloody mess. I actually intended to clean up a bit before you expectedly barged in here as you do regularly. In my excitement, I must've forgotten! My bad!" Riddler greeted, his otherwise clean suit now slightly wet with the blood of his unfortunate captives.

"What have you done?!" Batman growled. As he walked, he could hear the puddles he stepped in splashing under his boot as he approached the fiend who stood arrogantly before him. "You are a simpleton, Batman! What does it look like I've done? You were too late! That is all there is to it. I intended for you to be here sooner, but you weren't! You know what I hate, Batman? When people expect me to change the rules JUST FOR THEM! You didn't make it, and so neither did these fools! That's just how the game is played. My apologies, Dark Knight, but you lost." Riddler shook his head as he backed away, sensing impending harm. "Now, I have the slightest feeling that you are none too pleased at the moment…So before you moderately damage me by grabbing my lapels as you so often do, and then slamming me against the wall, as you so often do, you may wish to consider poor, poor Cluemaster manning the camera, whom I will detonate if you try to beat me. Now, I really don't care one way or the other, but lives hang in the balance! Riddle me this, Batman…Cluemaster-Worthy of survival?" Riddler opened a panel on the side of his cane, and glanced at Cluemaster's tearful eyes. "You're insane, you damn Riddler freak!"

Batman didn't answer, and Riddler adjusted his glasses. "Batman? You haven't gone mute, have you, Caped Crusader?" Still no answer.

Batman shot a glance at Cluemaster, then a glare back at Riddler.

Batman tossed a batarang at the wall, then kicked Riddler in the knee. Batman swung himself around Riddler's neck, and held his cane to his throat. The Riddler grunted and struggled, but Batman snapped Batcuffs onto Riddler's wrists, and tied the chain around the cane, and tossed Riddler down, and kneed him in the chin, knocking off his bowler hat.

The batarang clanked around the metallic walls of Riddler's studio, and returned to strike Riddler's cane, igniting it in a shorting jolt of electricity, zapping Riddler as well, immobilizing him on the ground.

Batman walked over to the command console, which Nigma used to shut down Gotham. "What code did you use to cut the power?!" Batman demanded. Riddler looked up, and a bloody smirk crossed his face. "7-15-20-15-8-5-12-12. Riddle me this, What is the code?" He chuckled, and coughed up blood. "After you, Nigma." Batman stomped on Riddler's head, knocking him out.

"DC140101948." Cluemaster said. "DC140101948. That's the code he entered before the outage. That freak was talking to himself as he did it. I can't figure it out though. Why didn't he put up more of a fight? I know he sucks with fists, but you got in here with such ease. Why did he want you to come here?" Cluemaster inquired. "Riddler didn't have any intention to keep me out because he wanted me to see…" Batman walked over to the body of one of the hostages he had seen on the TV hack earlier. Teresa Bigates. "He wanted me to see this. That he wouldn't hold back." Batman entered the code into the console and heard as the lights of Gotham returned, and the Batsignal shone brightly once more over the city. "Things are changing in Gotham." Batman said before he vanished, leaving Cluemaster clueless.

CHAPTER 12: MORALS OF YESTERDAY

"Jim." Batman's voice was deep, menacing, and frightening, but for some reason, Jim Gordon wasn't scared this time. He was far too angry, and Batman knew it. "Crime Scene Investigators found John Crane's body in the courthouse. Strangled. Murdered. Had his throat crushed. A witness placed you at the scene." Batman didn't answer. "Batman, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I don't think you killed Scarecrow. I just need you to turn-" "Yes, I killed Scarecrow. No, I won't turn myself in." Batman confessed, much to Gordon's astonishment. "Batman, please…Please tell me you're joking for on-What's going on, Batman?!" Jim babbled. "You killed a man, and you have the nerve to think I'll let you go?" "Jim, we don't have time to deal with this right now. Scarecrow gave allusion to something bigger. He gave me a direct warning. Things are about to go off. You need to trust me to-" "To kill other high-profile people? I told the others that you were a by-the-book vigilante, but crushing a man's throat and leaving his corpse in a courthouse is NOT By-The-Book!" "What are you going to do then? Take me in and leave all of Gotham City to burn?" Gordon paused.

Suddenly, Batman had Jim Gordon's gun to his head. "Jim…" "I have a job to do, Batman. This city needs a police commissioner more than it needs a murderous vigilante. Stand down, Batman…Or…Or I'll have to shoot you…" Gordon's hand was shaking. Perfect. It would be difficult for him to get a clear shot. "Jim-" Batman started. "I said stand down! The GCPD can take care of this…Doubtful as I may seem, I have a decent head on my should-" Jim couldn't finish the sentence before Batman knocked the gun from Jim's hands, and grappled to the underside of the platform, and hung, while Jim picked the gun back up, and fired rounds in Batman's general direction. Batman let out a cry of pain, and Jim ran to the source…

But Batman wasn't there…Ventriloquism. Damnit, Batman, why couldn't this be easier? But where was Batman really?

"Jim, you have to listen to me!" Batman's voice said. Batman watched Jim swing his gun around as he tried to catch Batman. "Like you listened to me other than when it was convenient for you?! While you were disappearing in the middle of my sentences?!" Jim's voice shook as well. He was paranoid. "Everything I'm doing right now is for Gotham. Your intervention at this stage causes more lives to be lost by the hour! By the minute!" Batman ducked down behind a corner, just barely avoiding Jim's sight. "Batman, what you're doing, killing Scarecrow, beating Riddler to a bloody pulp, however well deserved either of them are, has given the department a reason to officially classify you as a lunatic! I could only keep them back for so long, but now? I'm out of tricks…" Jim turned his head ever so slightly. "And so are you!" Jim snapped his pistol to face Batman once more. "Not yet, Jim." Batman pressed a button, and suddenly, Jim was yanked into the air, and suspended. "We'll come after you, Batman! We'll hunt you down!" Jim struggled to say it, trying to free himself. "You'll fail." Batman said, as he dismissed himself to return to the Batcave. "BATMAAAN!" Jim called.

CHAPTER 13: REMEMBRANCE

Alfred didn't need to say anything. Bruce knew he was confused. "The Riddler wanted you to see the dead hostages? But he never really gave you a game or puzzle to solve, sir." Alfred was shaken. Riddler had just murdered over 20 people, without giving a riddle? "He did, Alfred. Riddler knew that Scarecrow would attack me in the courthouse, which means they likely were working together. The riddle, however unspoken it was, was 'How long could a bat face his demons when his wings were clipped, and he falls to hell beneath him?' There was enough time to get there and stop him…but I couldn't…He knew I would find him." Batman crunched numbers into the Batcomputer.

"It cuts deep, sir." Alfred readied a cup of tea, and prepared to put in sugar. "One lump or two?" Alfred never got a clear answer before Batman spun around and typed something into another computer. "Sir?" Alfred asked again. "Alfred. Get me the TV guide from the living room, and bring it down. I think I've got something. " Batman didn't look away from his keyboard as he typed furiously. "Yes sir." Alfred answered, once again confused. But he didn't dare question him. After all, he did have the better reputation of a detective than any conventional one he'd ever seen or read about.

As Alfred entered the manor, he stopped when he heard a whimpering young voice shaking and loading a gun. Damian Wayne. "Master Damian, what do you think you're doing, young sir?" "I'm not letting him back in here, Pennyworth…" He wouldn't look away from the front door. "It's over now! He's not coming…" Alfred hugged him. "He's not coming here again, Damian…" Alfred could still feel the terror, just as Damian did, as he imagined Joker bursting through the door again…Insane….

Even Alfred, tough as nails, with many years being on her Majesty's service, couldn't fight the tear in his eye as he consoled Damian. Even a boy trained by the League of Assassins could feel the fear that was natural when a laughing devil burst into Wayne Manor, and he tried not to let Alfred see him cry, but he knew that he hadn't any reason to hide it. Not from Alfred. But-

"Alfred." Batman growled. Alfred scrambled up, and tried to speak, but he could not. "I'll get the guide myself." Batman could see what was wrong with Damian. He had felt it himself many years ago. Afraid of the day that Joe Chill would either break out, or get parole. The nightmares never did stop, and soon Damian would learn that, but for now, he needed to be calmed. "Damian. Put the gun down. You're safe now." Batman massaged Damian's shoulder. "You're safe." "I thought I was last time, father…the alarm was set, and you were here…but he still came! He didn't care if he lived or died…He was hell-bent on destruction and misery!" Damian still didn't look away from the sights on the gun. "He's a psychopath, Damian." Batman took the gun and handed it to Alfred. "Then you should have put him down." Damian sighed. Batman didn't answer. He couldn't argue against it anymore with the recent demise of Scarecrow, so he left Damian to calm down. There was no time right now for family hugs. There was work to be done, and a city to save.

CHAPTER 14: STUDIO 92

Batman grabbed the guide and headed back to the cave. Just as he thought, one channel on TV still was under foreign control. When he deactivated Riddler's controls, one of the lights had stayed on. Channel 92. But wait…the code that Cluemaster gave to Batman was the universal code that Riddler used to gain complete control. DC140101948. But if that code was universal, and designed personally by the Riddler, then that had to mean that Riddler never had control of that channel. Someone else was involved with this. The best way to get the answer is to go to the source of the question.

Batman strapped himself into the Batmobile and floored it. Something was wrong at studio 92.

When he arrived, all seemed normal. No strange vehicles, no bombs to be detected, no roaring inferno. But in Batman's experience, that only added to the suspicion. Batman grappled up to a flagpole nearby, leaving the Batmobile in plain sight. If there was any criminal activity, the sight of the Batmobile would draw out any panicking thugs into the open, where they could be subdued. He waited, but not entirely patient.

"Barbara." Batman said as he opened a line to Oracle. "Batman, what did you do? Dad just called me and said you hung him up on the roof of GCPD." Barbara sounded worried. Barbara had been with Batman for a long time. Barbara, Batgirl, Oracle. She helped as all three, but still she lacked the confidence that someone like Robin had. "Long story that I don't have time to tell. I need you to tap his phone and monitor movements of the GCPD. I don't want anyone to interfere." Batman ordered. "Got it. Anything else?" Oracle answered. "I need you to check the main room cameras of studio 92. See anything odd?" Batman requested. "I don't see anything. Scans are saying that the building is completely abandoned, but the backdoor is unlocked. There's a jack in the box on top of a piece of paper. There's nothing I can do about it from here, though. You'll need to get in there to take it out." Barbara reported. "Dad is busy responding to a shootout near the Sionis district." "Who's involved on the enemy crew?" Batman asked, swinging around to the rear of the building. "No super villains involved. PD's got it covered. You're green-lighted, but be careful." Barbara took a sip of her coffee, then typed in a code. "There. Skylight's open if you prefer." She finished. "Thanks Oracle. Keep me posted with GCPD activity. Batman out."

Batman hung up, and grappled back to the roof to enter from the skylight. He opened the skylight, swept his eyes across the room, then carefully lowered himself down. There ahead, was the jack in the box. Batman shot his grapple line at it, and wrapped it around the handle, then slowly turned the handle.

A high pitched, Brooklyn voice sang-

"Ring around the rosy!

Pocket full of posies!

Gasses!

Gasses!

Then we all fall down! AHAHAHAHAHA! See ya soon, Bats!"

Suddenly, a police officer sprung up, and with his hand taped to his pepper-spray and on a pivot, pepper-sprayed in a 360. Batman covered himself with his cape, and flung a batarang at the officer's hand, carefully hitting the pepper-spray out of his hand. He walked forward and ripped the tape off of his mouth. "What happened?" Batman asked, getting him out of the box. "Some crazy chick was waiting outside of the precinct. She hit me with a bat, and that was it!" The officer rubbed his bleeding head. "Can you describe her?" "Didn't get a great look, but she was wearing red and black tights, black combat boots, and the edges of her ponytails were black and red, and she wore a small mask over her eyes." The officer remembered. "It can't be…" Batman whispered. "Problem, Batman?" "Wait here." Batman walked off, and contacted Oracle.

"Oracle, I need all of the information you can find on Harleen Frances Quinzel." Batman demanded. "Hang on…Got it. Criminal alias, Harley Quinn. She was presumed dead by GCPD, but they never found her body." Barbara briefed. "Who was in charge of CSI on that case?" Batman asked. "Detective Harvey Bullock." "Figures." "You think Harley Quinn is back in town?" Barbara asked. "I don't think she ever left. A case was put in about a week ago of an Irish woman burning a man alive for making fun of her accent. The woman got away before a name could be gotten. A similar case when a person under the name of Frances Queen poisoned a man's potato following derogatory remarks at a steakhouse. The name was false, and the employee was still under review." Batman recalled. "She's lost her accent, which implies she's been where she could adopt a new one." "Got it. "Marlene Frances" worked at a nightclub in Brooklyn, New York for 2 months. Just long enough for her to recon and adapt. Harley's been planning whatever's going on here for over a year." Oracle calculated.

"She's behind this then?" Batman questioned. "It isn't likely. She doesn't even know the Riddler, Scarecrow, or the Mad Hatter. Whatever Quinn is doing here, she's doing it on her own." "Understood. Thanks Oracle." Batman closed, and grappled away.

CHAPTER 15: WHISPERS IN THE GRAPEVINE

"Oracle. Check Arkham's records for recent incarcerations of the Joker within 2 months." Batman commanded, staying in the dark to avoid the blimp that searched Gotham for him. "Alright…Negative. After you left him on the roof, he vanished without a trace. It's unlikely that he got away all by himself." Oracle reported, and took a caffeine pill. One of those nights.

"That's it then. That's Harley's play. She grabbed Joker from the rooftop, and his holding him hostage. That attack at the studio was just to get my attention. Quinn wants revenge, but appears to be holding him for ransom? I'll play her little game, but Quinn is going down." "Any clue how you're gonna find her?" Oracle asked.

Batman was silent.

"Batman?"

"I'll ask through the grapevine." Batman answered. "You can't mean-You're kidding right?" Oracle stuttered. Batman didn't answer, but Barbara knew why not. "Of course not. Don't let her get in the way. You get answers, you get out, or you die. Nobody who goes near there comes back perfectly healthy." Oracle insisted. "Thanks for your concern, Barbara. I'll get her to talk." Batman concluded.

Minutes later, Batman arrived at Toxic Acres, and followed the swelling plants to a large clearing, where a green skinned woman sat high on a botanical throne.

Poison Ivy.

Batman tossed a large smoke bomb at where Ivy was sitting, swooped down, and grabbed her. When she could see again, a smile crossed her face, and she rose to her feet. "Well, look who has come to see little old me…Gotham's favorite fugitive, the Batman." Ivy dusted herself off, and snapped her fingers. A vine came from the ground, and wrapped around Batman. "I'm not here to fight, Isley. I need your help." Batman grunted. "Well. That's not what I was expecting. Still, I'll leave you all tied up…Just the way I like my men…So what does the mighty meatsack want?" Ivy paced in front of Batman, and her green eyes met with his. "Harley Quinn. I need your help to find her. You have communication with every plant in the City. Surely one of them knows where she is." Batman requested. Ivy snapped her head around to look upon him once again. "And what do I get in return?" Ivy loosened up her vine's grip.

"Nobody will bother you here." Batman promised. "That's what I thought too, and suddenly there's a nocturnal animal grabbing me away from my subjects. I'll help you, Batman, but the people of Gotham are to stay away from Toxic Acres. Understand?"

Batman nodded, and Ivy knelt down and closed her eyes. Thousands of spores formed a field around her, and when she opened, her eyes were a shade of green that could hypnotize even the colorblind. "That Quinn woman is at the Monarch Theatre." Ivy's last two words echoed in his cowl.

Monarch Theatre. Bruce Wayne smiled with such glee as he and his parents approached the beautiful sign. NOW SHOWING: THE TERROR-DARK INTERLUDE-THE MARK OF ZORRO.

The movie was masterful. A vigilante in a mask. Young Bruce would think of it as being far fetched. Fantastical. Unrealistic. But later that night, anything resembling what was good in Gotham would seem like a dream.

"Are you listening to me, Batman?" Ivy scolded. Batman snapped back to the present. "Honestly, why do I bother? You'll never get to Harley in one piece. However hot those muscles may be, darling, Quinn has men on every rooftop with eyes on the sky, and every catwalk with guns trained at the sidewalk. It's impossible." Ivy completely let go, and buried herself among newly grown plants.

"Oracle, did you get that?" Batman asked. "I hate it, Bruce, but she's right. There's no way in. I'm reading that they've got RPGs, so even the Batwing can't get close to her. What are you going to do?" She sounded alarmed. More so than usual. "I doubt Harley has eyes on the sewer underneath the theatre." Batman reasoned. "Are you sure you want to try this? They never found Killer Croc after the "Villain of the Year" party." Barbara knew better than to question Batman, but Batman knew better than to ignore his voice of reason. "I'll handle him." Batman hung up.

CHAPTER 16: WARNINGS FROM THE SEWER

Batman walked carefully in Gotham's sewers. With each step, a low growl grew ever closer. Batman checked over his shoulder, and moved forward. "Batman…" It said. "I know you're there, Croc." Batman answered, looking straight ahead. "I know you're there, and I don't have time for this."

The low voice chuckled.

"I knew you would come here, Batman…" Croc's voice echoed against the walls. Batman froze. How could Croc have known he would come to the sewers? Harley Quinn must have leaked her placement of gunmen to Croc…

"Oracle, Harley wanted me here! It's a trap!" Oracle didn't respond.

"I'LL RIP YOU APART, BATMAN!" Croc yelled as he emerged from the water, and grabbed Batman, and dragged him under the water. When Batman opened his eyes, he could barely see Killer Croc's bright green eyes dilate at the sight of his prey. Croc smiled, and pulled Batman close, and began gnawing on his chest plate.

Batman needed to get out quickly. He was losing oxygen, and the water was starting to turn red with his blood. Barely awake, Batman grabbed a small box from his belt, and pushed the button on it. Killer Croc recoiled from a sound that pierced his ears. Batman broke free from his grip, and swam to the surface, and waited, batarang at the ready.

Waited.

Suddenly, Croc came up roaring very loudly. So loudly in fact, that a beam dropped from the wall, and crushed him. Batman had him at his mercy. "Wake up, Croc. I've got a question for you." Batman tapped Croc in the face with his heel. Croc broke a hand free, and slashed a claw at Batman's leg. Batman dodged, and slammed his foot down on Croc's wrist. "Are we ready to talk?"

Croc growled.

"What do you know about Harley Quinn?" Batman demanded. Croc didn't answer. Batman scowled his darkest scowl, and kicked Croc in the head. "Quinn! Talk!" Killer Croc spat out a tooth and blood. "Never heard of her. But help me with something, Batman." Croc answered. Batman took a step back and listened. "There's something else here. Some gas. It'll take forever to detect, he says. He said it'll kick in at the grand finale. I can feel it though. Mutating me." Croc slowly rose from the rubble, but he didn't attack Batman, though. "Who?" Batman asked, subtly taking a batarang, just in case. Croc smiled, and dived into the water. Before Batman could pursue him, he was gone. What was the gas? What was it doing to Waylon Jones? If Croc had never heard of Harley Quinn, how did he know Batman would come to the sewer unless someone told him? This night was the strangest in a long while. Riddler, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn and the strangely quiet Joker…What was the connection? Lucius Fox dying was obviously to get Batman's attention, but Tetch was obviously a pawn…Riddler got himself caught, without much of a fight. Riddler's situation was a big puzzle, but Riddler didn't give a direct riddle. Scarecrow gave a cryptic warning. "Gotham will die by your hand." Damnit, what did it all mean?

CHAPTER 17: ROBIN

Batman finally got a signal through to Barbara. "Oracle, I'm beneath the Monarch. Any tips before I break in?"

"No-Batman, wait…A message came in for you. It says to hold your position. He's coming to meet you, he says he has information on the Joker's vanishing. What do I tell him?" Oracle was confused. "Tell them I'm complying." Batman ordered, as he let go of the ladder, and began pacing. "That's it? You're gonna do it without knowing who the person is?" Oracle was displeased. She knew Batman well enough to know he could take down anyone who set him up. He'd done it hundreds, maybe thousands of times before. This would be nothing.

Batman turned around, and saw a familiar person. "I know who it is. He's here now." Batman hung up with Oracle. As ever, leaving her in a smokescreen of questions. The person who stood before him was the height of a teenager. He had black hair with slight spikes, blue eyes…he wore dark red body armor, dark green pants, a black cape, a green eye mask…and an italicized R on his left pectoral.

"Damian, what are you doing?" Batman struggled to speak. "Tell me, Father, Detective, what am I doing?" Damian answered. Batman took a step forward, and took off Damian's mask. "Endangering your life. Donning a Robin costume doesn't mean you can handle this. This isn't a thrill ride, Rob-" Batman cut himself off. "Damian. This is a matter of life and death. Every night. Gotham City's, or mine." Bruce took off his cowl so he could look as a father into the eyes of his son.

"A thrill ride? You think I'm doing this for amusement? Damnit, No! I'm doing this to show them. To show them all that I'm not afraid! I was trained by the League of Assassins, just like you were!" Damian snapped. "Nothing like me!" Batman growled. "You don't know what it means to look into the abyss, and face the true terror of the criminal mind!"

"Then teach me, father! Teach me…Batman…" Damian grabbed the mask back, and placed it back on his face.

Batman looked at him with pride in one eye, and fear in the other, and put his cowl back on. The R on Damian's chest was full of promise, but Batman still remembered the same R shape being covered in Jason Todd's blood. Still, Damian had earned this.

"Follow me, Robin."

CHAPTER 18: HARLEY QUINN

Batman scanned above them, and looked back at Robin. "I read 10 hostiles above, all armed, and a person dangling by the ankle on the ceiling. Are you ready?" Batman's eyes met with Robin's, and Robin nodded. Batman slowly opened the cover, and looked around. Suddenly, he heard a thug scream.

"What? What the hell are you screaming at?" Another thug demanded. Batman looked to where the scream came from, and above the thugs, he saw the person hanging by the ankle, kicking the free leg, and swaying violently. The woman who dangled was wearing red and black all over. A red boot on her left foot, a black boot on the right. Red and black tights, covered in diamond patterns, a red and black top, in a kaleidoscope pattern. Red fingerless glove on her right hand, black on her left. Her blonde hair was put into twin pony tails, one red, one black. Harley Quinn.

"That's Harley Quinn up there! No wonder she wasn't answering her comms!" a thug pointed out. "Get me down from here!" Harley demanded. "How?" One of the thugs asked, watching Harley dangle helplessly. "If I knew that, I'd be down there already, and KICKING ALL YOUR ASSES! Just figure it out, bozos!" She screamed. Suddenly, the lights short circuited, and the thugs screamed. Batman looked over at Robin, who was returning a Batarang to his belt. Cut the lights and prey on fear and confusion. Impressive. "HELLOOOOO? What's happening down there? Why can't I see? WHY AM I STILL UP HERE? Why don't I have Joker's heart? IN MY HAND?" Harley Quinn was panicking. Batman nodded at Robin, and they split up.

Batman snuck up behind two thugs, and banged their heads together. Robin grabbed a pistol, and shot a round at a nearby area, with crates hanging overhead. "I hear something! Follow me!" A thug commanded. "Hurry up, losers! I've got a show to do!" Harley commanded. The thugs followed the sound of the thug's voice, and walked into the area where the gunshot hit. "See anything?" A thug asked. "Do I see anything?! Do you see anything?! The power's out! No, I can't see anything!" He responded. "I was just asking. Chill out. We'll get through this." the other one said. "God. You're an idiot. BATMAN is here! Chill out?! Just see if you can get Harley down from there. Maybe she'll be quiet when she's not upside down." He commanded. They heard a clinking noise. "What was that?!"

Robin was perched on the crates. He quickly dropped down as quietly as possible in between two thugs. He took two pieces of metal, and quietly crammed them into the barrels of the guns, and grappled back up, and gave a thumbs up to Batman. Batman rolled towards the thugs, and turned on the light on the eyes of his cowl, terrifying the thugs. The thugs screamed, and tried to fire the guns, but they backfired, blowing up in their faces. Still conscious, they struggled to rise back to their feet. Batman tripped one, and sent him falling to the floor beneath the catwalk, KO'd, and heel-kicked the next. "He's right beneath me, idiots! Don't cha see the white light? You will when I'm done! KILL! BATMAN! I don't want him spoiling my fun like my "Puddin'" already has. KILL HIM!" Harley Quinn was very angry now.

Robin snuck past a wall, and planted explosive gel on it. "Robin, coming your way." Batman advised. Robin smiled, and 5 more thugs ran to his position. "Come out, whoever you are!" One ordered. Robin hit the button to detonate, and blew the wall on top of them. A thug put his gun to the back of Robin's head. "Don't move kid…Where's the Bat?!" He growled.

Suddenly, a grappling hook snapped him up, and Robin heard the sound of his face being slammed against the wall, and then he dropped down to the ground, unconscious. "The room is clear. Get the back up lights working. I'll get Harley Quinn." Batman ordered. "How did I do father?" Robin asked. Batman smiled, but he didn't let Robin see. "You need work." Batman said as he grappled to the rafters, and unwrapped the rope around the beam, and grabbed Harley. "Who's got me?! Did I say you could hold me tightly?! Just put me down somewhere, bozo!" She started kicking.

Batman set her down on the catwalk. "Bout time. Now who's there? Answer me! Ans-" The light came on, and she saw Batman standing over her. She jumped. "Crap! You weren't supposed to win!" Harley Quinn pounded her fists in a childlike fit on the metal.

Robin swooped down and landed beside Batman. Harley looked confused. "Who are you? Robin? No, no…Can't be…Mr. J said he killed you!" She shook her head in disbelief. Robin shot a startled look at Batman. Batman ignored him. "Joker said the same about you. What do you have to gain, Harley?" Batman interrogated. Harley rose to her feet and threw her head back laughing.

"What's funny?" Robin asked. "Hahaha! Come on, Birdy!" Her smile vanished. "He tried to kill me…I gave him everything…I KILLED for him…Now I'm gonna kill HIM…" Batman saw a tear in her eyes. "How has that been doing?" He asked. "SHUT YA STUPID MOUTH, FAG-BAG!" Harley snapped. "He got away, strung me up here…Now I'm PISSED, I'M DIZZY, I'M TIRED, I'M-" Harley stopped and looked at her pocket-watch, and squealed. "LATE! Buh-Bye!" Harley Quinn bid as she flipped over the side.

"Stop!" Robin ordered, as he brandished the pistol, and fired at the escaping Harley. "Robin!" Batman knocked the pistol away, and glided down. He tugged on the door, but it was no use.

Harley Quinn was gone.

CHAPTER 19: THE GREAT HARLEENI!

Harley Quinn ushered her hostages on stage. Dr. Matt Bartholomew, Dr. Joan Leland, and Vicky Vale. "Get me some lights up here!" Harley ordered. "Harleen. It's been a while." Joan tried to stay calm. "Your voice has changed."

"Really? My voice? That's what ya notice? How about this outfit? One of a kind, and sexy to boot." Harley laughed. "Ms. Harlequin-" Vale spoke up, with pleading in her voice. Harley snapped her head around to face Vicky. She slowly approached her, waving her revolver at her and growling. "If I have to tell one more schmuck…Just one more…ALL THREE OF YAS ARE GONNA DIE! Okay? MY NAME IS HARLEY QUINN. TWO WORDS, THREE SYLABLES, AND A WHOLE LOTTA MAD!" She screamed. "Harley! You're live!" The camera man shouted.

"Oh!" Harley jumped. "HELLLOOOOOOOO, GOTHAM CITY! Welcome to the debut of Gotham's newest, hottest magician, THE GREAT HARLEENI! I know, I know! Is it really a debut to come back from the grave? Well, guess what? The reports of my death have been GREATLY MADE UP BY SOME DUMMY WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYIN'! But it doesn't matter. I'm back, and I'm gonna do a little magic trick! See these three hostages? Doctor, Doctor-"

"This is Vicky Vale! We're at the Monarch Theatre! Send help, please! We n-" Vicky screamed. "SHADDUP!" Harley demanded as she shot Vale in the chest. "Goose! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Harley laughed. "Harley, please! I know you're angry…in your circumstances, I would be too. Let's just talk…" Joan tried to reason with her. Harley began to cry. "Oh, Joan…Can I tell you a secret…?" Harley leaned her mouth towards Leland's ear. "I WOULD TALK IF EVERYBODY WITH STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" She screamed, then shot Joan in the head. Harley Quinn slowly turned her head to face Dr. Bartholomew. "You're crazy, Quinn!" Matthew blurted out. "Matthew, I was a doctor. Well, Harleen Quinzel was…I KNOW I'M CRAZY!" Harley shouted as she slowly crushed his fingers under her boot. "Professionally speaking, of course." She smiled, and lifted her foot off of him. "Y'know, that reminds me of a song. Music, Sam!" The lights faded, and Patsy Cline's "CRAZY" begins to play. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my Joker…He's to die for…" Harley lifted the microphone to her lips, and started to sing-

"Crazy….

I'm crazy

For feeling

So lonelyyyyy….

I'm crazy…

Crazy for feelin' soooo blueeee…

I kneeeew…

You'd love me

As looonng as yoouuu wanteeeed…

And then somedaaaayyy….

You'd leave me

For somebodyyyy neeewww….

Worryyyyyy….

Why

Do I let myself worryyyyyy….?

Wonderiiiiiin'….

What

In the woooooorrllld did I dooooo?

Craaaazy…

For thinking

That my loooove could hold youuuu….

I'm craaazy for tryin',

I'm craaaazy for dyin',

And I'm crazy…

For loving youuuuu…..

CRAAAZY

FOR TRYIN'

CRAAAZY

FOR DYIN',

AND I'M CRAZY…

For loviiiing…

Youuuuu…"

Harley pushed a button behind her back, and a thunderous applause came from where an audience would be. "Thank You! As you see, I have made 2 out of 3 hostages vanish before your very eyes! Now ain't it so cool?" Harley Quinn was interrupted by the sound of police sirens outside, and the sight of Batman and Robin crashing through the door.

"Freeze, Harley! There's no place to go!" Batman ordered.

"You're right, Bats…That goes for all of us!" Harley blew the wall apart, and the police ran through, guns trained on Batman and Robin, as Harley Quinn vanished into the crowd like the magician she claimed to be.

CHAPTER 20: HARLEY'S HOSTAGE

Batman tossed a smoke bomb at the police brigade, and he and Robin ran out the door. They stopped when Commissioner Gordon's gun was pointed in Batman's face. "Not this time, Batman. You're coming with me."

"Get out of the way, Jim." Batman demanded. "Are you kidding? What makes you think I'd let you go again?" Jim pulled the hammer back. "If I don't find Joker, Gotham is in for who knows what?" Batman pushed Jim's gun out of his face. "Batman, you'd be foolish to try to escape. I've got men everywhere." Jim smiled. Something was different. "Everywhere?" Batman asked as he tripped Jim, and he and Robin grappled away.

When they got to a vantage point, they saw the carnival in the distance glow. Robin cracked a smile. "Where do you think Harley Quinn has gone, father?" Batman didn't answer. "There's a reason Harley went there. I think she-" Batman started.

Robin grappled away, and Batman followed.

Harley came on the PA. "Mr. J, please report to the lost children booth. NOW!"

Batman and Robin landed behind a tent, and avoided the gaze of Harley Quinn and her thugs. The Joker was here someplace. Robin gulped as he had the realization. Batman signaled for Robin to follow his lead. Batman ducked behind a booth, and Robin followed close behind. "Bats! Batsy! Over here!" A familiar voice said from the distance. Batman grabbed a batarang, and signaled to Robin to stay back. Batman rolled over to the voice, and saw a face he hadn't seen in several months.

The Joker.

"Bats! Long time no see…I had NO IDEA Harley was still alive! I mean, you blow up a Ferris Wheel, and leave the chick buried in rubble, and suddenly she comes back to haunt you. Just like that time I accidentally ate a dog at Chipotle's. A live dog. It doesn't come back until you're entirely convinced that it's gone. I understand she's going the independent route these days. Got her own gang, giving the orders…One problem though, She's still hooked on me whether the ungrateful bitch wants to admit it or not! HAHAHAHAHA! Still using the name I gave her, still dressing like a clown, only a little sluttier. Harlot Quinn as I call her. She was still screaming when I strung her up from the rafters. In a lot of ways, she reminds me of a politician-" Joker babbled. The excitement of seeing Batman again caused him to ramble on and on. He was cut off by the sound of Robin screaming. Joker grinned ear to ear. "I'm surprised you've got the guts to have a new Robin, Bats. After what happened to Bird Boy numero dos and all that. Especially your SON of all people, Brucie! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Batman snapped his head around in a glare he hoped would shut Joker up.

Harley Quinn was now holding Robin at gunpoint. "Let him go, Harley, or I swear-" Batman gritted his teeth. "No prob, B-Man. Birdy doesn't get his wings clipped if ya simply give Joker to me." Harley started dancing around, and ordered her thugs to do the same, and sing along with her. They ignited in a chant, Harley at the lead. "RED ROVER, RED ROVER, SEND JOKER RIGHT OVER! RED ROVER, RED ROVER, SEND JOKER RIGHT OVER! RED ROVER, RED ROVER, SEND JOKER RIGHT OVER!" They continued. Harley shot her gun in the air, and they chanted even louder. "RED ROVER, RED ROVER, SEND JOKER RIGHT OVER! RED ROVER, RED ROVER, SEND JOKER RIGHT OVER!" They chanted on.

Batman tossed Joker to the center of the crossing between them, tied up.

Harley pushed Robin back to Batman and smiled. "Pleasure doin' business, Bats. You've got a 5 minute head-start to get outta here, or we blow heads off! Buh-Bye!" Harley bid adieu as she dragged Joker away laughing.

CHAPTER 21: CONFRONTATION

Harley dragged Joker through the area, constantly looking over her shoulder, making certain Batman and Robin weren't following. "Harley…" Joker said in a charming tone. "Shut up, don't talk to me, leave me alone, I hate you, you're mean." Harley Quinn whacked Joker with the pistol. "I thought I had taught you better than what just happened, Harls. Why wouldn't you kill Robin anyway? He'll be bothersome later." Joker scolded. "You're bein' bothersome NOW." Harley mumbled. Joker busted out laughing. "HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T! Because you wouldn't! Your year away from me turned you soft. You killed Vale, and Dr. Leland sure, but you wouldn't kill a kid…" Joker said darkly. His voice rang in Harley's ears. "Shut upshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup SHUT UUUP!" Harley screamed.

"That reminds me of a joke. Three doctors are on break, and they strike a conversation about dissections, and what kind of person they like to operate on. The first doctor says he loves to cut open electricians, because everything is operated by a switch. The second doctor says he likes to cut open a librarian, because everything is organized by the letter. The third doctor says he prefers politicians, because there is no guts, no spine, no nerve, no brain, just a mouth and an ass. Only confusing part was that they often looked alike. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Harley laughed.

"And there you go, Harley. You still laughed at my joke. See? You couldn't be free of me if you tried. I created you. Made you in my image. You're stuck with me, kiddo! HAHA!" Joker reminded her. Harley tossed him into an elevator, and hit the button to go to the very top of the tower, tears streaming down her face, and her makeup smudging.

"Up and up the elevator to a standoff!" Joker narrated.

Harley pulled Joker out of the elevator, and slammed him on the ground, her hair flying around in her face. She took her bat, and knocked the loose railing away, and watched it fall to Earth. Joker and Harley Quinn now stood 200 feet above Gotham City, and wind rocked the platform.

Harley dragged Joker over to the edge, and put her gun to his head.

"Quinn!" A deep voice growled behind her. Harley didn't turn around. "You're very stubborn, Batbrain." Harley said with a slight giggle in her voice. "Killing him won't solve this, Harleen. Yes, you will've vindicated yourself, but then you would have to live on the run, assuming that you somehow escaped. You can never go back to normal. But we can try. I can rehabilitate you. Help you." Batman walked closer to Harley, and took her shoulder. She spun around and shot him in the chest. Batman wasn't severely injured, but still hurt. "You don't understand, Bats. You think I just wanna kill him and be done? I can fill the void. Take Gotham for my own!" Harley paused, and clicked her tongue. "Does anyone else get a vibe of James Bond villain here? I suppose next there needs to be a dramatic lightning strike." Harley Quinn brushed her hair back.

Suddenly a huge rain storm came in. "We need to get down from here! This structure is 30 years old. It could crumple down and kill us all!" Robin reported, checking a Doppler on his wrist computer. "Harley! Come on!" Batman demanded. "I'm not going anywhere until my score is settled!" Harley yelled back, as lightning illuminated half of her face.

"Damian. Get out of here. I'll handle this." Batman commanded. "I won't leave you up here." Damian fired back. "Go! Contact Oracle and have her get the police here. I'll be back." Batman looked into Damian's eyes, and sent a fatherly signal.

Damian knew something was wrong.

Damian vanished in the rain as he glided down from the tower. The elevator was destroyed.

"Tell me something, Harley. What was all of this about? Why bring in the Riddler? Scarecrow? Mad Hatter? Killer Croc? What did you need them for?" Batman asked. "Who are those bozos?" Harley asked.

Joker began to laugh.

Louder.

Louder.

"Way to give the newly resurrected all of the credit, Bats! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed, rising to his feet, and freeing himself from the ropes. "Ah…By the way, Harley, lousy knot tying skills. You were never a girl scout, were you? I'm glad I found out now sooner than later in a bedroom. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Now, I know you're both like "WHAAAAAT?", so I'll come right out and say it. It was me. I wanted to have fun with you, Batsy. See, I knew something would happen. Something that would put me in danger. Soooo, I paid some folks to try to slow you down. Terrible people! Even Riddler. I had a dream once that he killed you, Bats. Such a shame. Not satisfying for me. Get this though, he had henchmen named "Cocaine" and other drugs. It may seem nonsensical to you, but I like to think of it as a whimsical metaphore: Riddler must be on drugs if he thinks he can outdo me! HAHAHA! But regardless, he's one of the terrible people. The kind it would take EVERYTHING for you to defeat. And little did you know, you were doing all of it just to save the likes of me…No matter how much you wanted to, a little piece of you wouldn't let me die on that rooftop…You just didn't have it in you, just like Harley doesn't have it in her to be a crime-lord…" Joker smiled more deviously than ever. "So…So you brought him here?!" Harley growled.

Joker smiled, and suddenly a crack of thunder shook the platform, and the Joker fell off of the platform, screaming.

The Joker was dead.

CHAPTER 22: HARLEEN QUINZEL

Harley Quinn fell to her knees, her red and black ponytails danced a rebellious dance in the wind, and Batman looked on. He heard a shrieking cry from Harley, and she turned around. Her black mascara ran down her face, and she panted. "What's the matter, Harley? You wanted this! You brought him here with the intent to kill him!" Batman yelled. The wind was picking up, and rain soaked Batman's cape as it whipped around his torso, then returned to his back. Harley Quinn answered, but Batman could hardly hear her. But she spoke calmly when she answered. "I wanted that at first…But…Now he's dead, and…I…" She broke down again. Batman let her mourn for a few minutes, and then snapped Batcuffs on her wrists. "Time to go, Harley."

He tried to get Harley to come, but she fell silent, and wouldn't move. "Now, Quinn!" Batman demanded.

Harley whipped her head around, and fell to the ground, tripped Batman, and flipped over him, the cuffs now in front of her. She brought Batman back up, and tried to strangle him with the Batcuffs. Batman bucked her off, and Harley backed up a little ways. She cracked a smile. She grabbed a pin from her hair, and broke free of the cuffs.

Harley ran forward, grabbed her bat, and took a swing at Batman. Batman dodged, and Harley used her momentum to launch a spinning kick to Batman's torso. It landed, and Harley leapt over Batman, but he spun around and threw his cape in her face. She recovered, and threw a punch at Batman's head. He ducked, caught Harley's arm, tripped her, and prepared to knock her out. "Give it up, Harley! There's no way out!" Batman scolded. Quinn gasped, and Batman moved them both out of the way as a bolt of lightning struck the spot they were just in.

Harley managed to get at her bat, and sprung up, and took another swing. Batman countered, and sent the bat flying back into Harley's face, knocking her on the forehead. Harley, enraged, charged forward. Batman threw a batarang beneath her feet, and she fell to the platform. She looked back, rolled backwards, and grabbed the batarang from the ground. She caressed the sharp edge, and smiled. Harley started to cry again, and stepped backwards with half a smile until she reached the edge of the platform. Batman knew what was coming.

"Harley, no! I can help you! This isn't the end!" Batman cried out. "Save the motivation speech, Bats…I killed people under the thumb of a psychopath…No amount of "Rehabilitation" can erase what Harley Quinn has done…What happened to Vicky Vale, Dr. Leland, and God knows all the rest of them…" Harley stopped crying and put the batarang in front of her body. Batman prepared to fire a grapple line at Harley, but she shot it out of his hand with the cork gun. "If you want to save Gotham, or try in vain, you have to let me go! So long as a piece of Joker's legacy exists, nobody is safe, or can stay right in the head!" Harley screamed. "This isn't the way to do this, Harleen! We-" Harley cut him off. "Just trust me, Bats…" She stabbed the batarang into her own body, and gasped a few more words.

"I….I'm….a doctor…" Harley said with her dying breath.

With that, she fell backwards.

"HARLEEEEEY!" Batman yelled, but it was too late. She fell into the house of mirrors 200 feet down, and lied in its shattered glass shards.

Harleen Frances Quinzel was dead.

CHAPTER 23: SANITY IN THE WIND

Batman couldn't fight a tear as it streamed down his face. Poor Harley.

She died fighting off madness, but succumbed to it in the end. Another life the Joker took.

Suddenly, a gloved hand reached from the bottom, and grabbed Batman's leg, and pulled him down. Now, a familiar figure stood above him. The Joker had faked his death. "WOHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to excuse Harley, Bats. She has a flare for the dramatics. Well…Had, that is. I taught her everything she knew…Come to think of it, Am I THAT bad an actor? HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker was cut off by Batman jumping up, and kicking him.

Oracle came in over the commlink. "Batman, Gotham is starting to lose it! I just got a report that says that a raging guard at Arkham, Lyle Bolton, just KILLED the Riddler. Bruce, something is horribly wrong, and I think whatever the hell Croc was talking about is starting to surface. Get to-"

Batman clicked Barbara off, and confronted Joker.

The city of Gotham started laughing behind them.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"Hasn't this been a grand little scavenger hunt, Bats?"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"Why, Joker…?"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"I came to realize my circle was far too small to be who and what I am."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"I've spent years and years trying to get to know you, Bats. I tried to be your friend…"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"Think about it! How many people did I kill just to get a little closer to a play-date with you, Bats? Seriously, I didn't keep count!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"I did."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"And I love ya for it!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"But my point is, I maybe I know you better than I thought…Ha…"

Batman dashed forward and grabbed Joker by his lapels.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"What did you do to Gotham?! What's happening?!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"AH AH! Don't you worry about Gotham right now…It's happier than it's ever been. Just close your eyes! All that exists right now is you, me, and this platform, that only one of us is going to get off of. As I was saying, I know you. My question to you is, do YOU know you?" Joker's voice started to distort, and Batman's vision was blurred, and discolored. Joker said something else, but it was lost in translation. All Batman could hear was-

AHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

CHAPTER 24: INSANUM LEGATUM!

Batman opened his eyes again, but this time he was in a helicopter. And Martha Wayne was in the seat next to him. " **Look down, Bruce.** " She pointed at a tower standing proudly over Gotham City. "Is that Dad's work, Mom?" Bruce wasn't in control. " **He had it built, yes, but your father works at the Elliot hospital with Tommy's father. What you're looking down at is a symbol of courage and hope for the people of Gotham City. That is Wayne Tower. The Wayne Foundation has spent many years working to restore the city to the beauty it had back in the 1800's. It's an overwhelming effort, Bruce, but when you're all grown up, you'll be the man who brings happiness back to Gotham. Or at least, security.** " Martha smiled, her pearls gleaming in the sunshine.

"Mrs. Wayne! Brace yourself!" The helicopter's pilot commanded. " **What? What's happening?** " Martha was terrified, and so was Bruce. "The copter has been sabotaged. We're going down!" The pilot screamed.

The helicopter swirled around, and eventually Bruce fell out. He heard his mother scream his name, but it was too late.

The sky faded and blurred as Batman's voice rang in Bruce Wayne's ears. "WAKE UP, THIS ISN'T REAL. THIS NEVER HAPPENED." The fading sky grew into a dark black, filled with stars. Bruce looked up, and saw a poster. "THE MARK OF ZORRO, NOW PLAYING"

"There. That's better, isn't it?" A cackling voice said.

No.

Anything but this.

Martha looked back and smiled, her pearls glittering in the moonlight this time.

Thomas hung up the payphone, telling Alfred that it was a nice night, so they would walk.

Alfred wasn't prepared for the horror either. Nobody could have been. Even the bravest man would feel terror.

Bruce especially.

"Bruce, stay back!" Thomas insisted, weakly handing over a loaded wallet. The thief snapped Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck. "You said wallet! Return those, you criminal-" Thomas leapt at the thug, and received a gunshot in his chest. Martha screamed, but was shot as well.

The criminal turned his gun to Bruce, and Bruce looked deep into the gun barrel. Everything stopped.

Suddenly, Bruce Wayne ran through the night, and fell into a familiar hole. Instead of a cave, however, he was falling over Gotham. He felt nothing as he crashed through the roof of ACE Chemicals. Without skipping a beat, he was beneath a catwalk, and he saw a man in a red cloak drowning in a chemical vat. Batman ran out, and was struck with a scythe, and blacked out.

When he awoke, he was in a black zone again. Orange eyes gleamed in the distance, but they didn't approach. It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding a way. Batman spun around, and was suddenly looking into another pair of glaring orange eyes.

He took a step back, and the figure revealed himself.

Scarecrow.

His voice was angry. Frightening. Maybe even a little scared. He was yelling at Batman. His voice echoed through the phantom black.

"I TOLD YOU THAT GOTHAM WOULD DIE BY YOUR HAND! YOU MAD HIM, AND IN TURN, HE MAKES GOTHAM INTO ASHES! YOUR PRESENCE DOOMS EVERYONE! THE BAD! THE GOOD! THE CRIMINALLY INSANE! IT MATTERS NOT! ARKHAM ASYLUM WAS USELESS! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN RUN BY EVIL, AND SO HAS GOTHAM! YOU DID THIS TO US! IT WAS ALL YOU! DIE, BATMAN! DIE BEFORE GOTHAM PAYS YOUR PENANCE!"

Scarecrow slashed at Batman, but Batman dodged. Batman dodged several more, but was knocked back. Batman rose to his feet, and kicked Scarecrow away.

Scarecrow halted.

He pointed to a door in the distance, and his eyes glared orange still.

"There is your way out, Batman…Keep my words with you…Gotham will feel your fears…" Scarecrow had a raspy voice. Batman walked backwards until Scarecrow faded into the shadows again. Batman ripped the door open, and was now at the fairgrounds again. He looked up, and saw Harley Quinn plummeting from the tower, and saw her crash in the hall of mirrors in front of him.

He ran to the site, but Harley's body was gone. In its place was the shattered glass. He saw reflections in them, but not his.

Riddler. Two-Face. Scarecrow. Catwoman. Killer Croc. Bane. Mad Hatter. Mr. Freeze. But one reflection stood out, and laughed at him. Joker.

The shards of glass began to rise, and they took the shape of a woman wielding a bat. The shards took on a red and black tint. A crying voice came from the figure.

"This is YOUR fault, B-Man! You didn't kill him, so he killed me! Gotham's hero wouldn't constantly put it in danger! You're no hero! You're not even a vigilante! You're sick and twisted, just. Like. HIM!" Harley cried. She swung her bat, and knocked Batman back. Batman stumbled backward, and fell into a swirling hole filled with green, red, black, purple, and blue. He fell for what felt to him like hours. Finally, the color changed to a blood-red, and he impacted on a large platform. A diamond was in the center of it, with a vague inscription on it. It read, "ELIZABETH ARKHAM ASYLUM FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE".

Batman couldn't move his arms and legs. A circle formed around him, quickly getting smaller. Claustrophobic. People filled the circle, chanting a foreign language. Batman could barely identify them. Harley. Riddler. Scarecrow. Two Face. Freeze. Hatter. Scarface. Jim Gordon jr.

"INSANUM LEGATUM!" Their voices chanted. Even in confusion, Batman recognized the language. Latin. "Madman's Legacy".

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

They chanted on and on. But someone was missing.

"EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! WOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

The Joker was coming.

"I know what you're thinking, Batsy! Everything is spiraling out of control! You're so confused! The world doesn't make sense! Everything is a MESS! Is there ANY rationality that can be found?! That's it! Nothing makes sense AT ALL! Jervis might say that you've fallen down a rabbit hole, and there's no escape from THIS Wonderland! HOHOHOHAHAHAHA!" Joker ranted.

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

"Well, Bats, it might comfort you to know…"

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

"That those are MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!" Joker laughed.

Batman broke free of paralysis, and knocked the chanters away. Still though, they chanted.

"INSANUM LEGATUM!"

Batman snapped, and the chanting grew louder. He grabbed Joker, and looked into his snake-like eyes. Batman applied pressure to his throat, and Joker's laughter began to choke off.

"I can feel your grip loosening…How sad…I really expected more from you. I mean, I gassed the city with a permanent laughy gas for God's sakes! Look down there…Can you see them? Faces falling off…All but a smile…AND YOU STILL WON'T END IT! IF YOU'RE KEEPING ME AROUND AT THIS POINT JUST TO GET A CURE, IT'S USELESS! NO CURE! DEATH TO GOTHAM! NOTHING YOU CAN DO! Unless…Unless you really want me around after all?"

Batman's scowl morphed into a half smile, and he winked.

"Oh…Oh, I get it…The gas got to you too, didn't it? Well, that's not fair…Well, so long, Bats!" Joker's voice sounded forlorn.

Joker joined Gotham City in a crazed laughter, almost completely in tune. Batman chuckled, and dug his thumb into Joker's Adams Apple. Soon, Joker's laughter was silenced, but the grin stayed on his face.

The Joker was dead. Only this time, it was real.

Joker's blood soaked his hands.

Joker was dead.

And Batman was gone.

CHAPTER 25: THE LAUGHING DEAD

Batman could still hear voices calling his name, but he couldn't make sense of it. He could see Joker's smile as the body lied on the ground. Suddenly, he was seemingly floating to Gotham below. He spun, and saw Robin wearing a gas mask. Robin placed him carefully in the Batmobile, and they drove slowly. Batman couldn't stop laughing. He saw people-or at least, used to be people-laughing in the streets, tearing each other apart. Ordinarily, Batman would be sick to see such a horrid sight, but Batman wasn't here anymore. He looked in the driver's seat, and saw the face of an old friend: Barbara Gordon.

The Laughing Dead. That was what he heard Barbara call them. They slammed their faces onto the Batmobile as it slowly drove through the streets of what once was Gotham City. He saw tears stream down Robin's face, but he couldn't hear what Robin and Barbara were saying, but he couldn't read lips anymore. Batman was deteriorating.

The last thing he could see was Alfred falling to his knees.

That was his name, right?

H

One month after the events of JOKER'S EVIL SENATE…

Damian Wayne paced. Batman was dead. He had died in the Batcave after Joker's poison took hold, and he lost all functionality. Barbara analyzed and reanalyzed the Joker's formula, and it turned out he wasn't bluffing this time. Hundreds were dead. The one time Joker wasn't bluffing, Gotham was in ruins, survivors were in a panic, and the one man who possibly could have saved Gotham had gone insane and was now dead. What now?

"Master Damian." Alfred's voice was shaky. "Someone here to see you." Alfred moved out of the way, and Dick Grayson entered the Batcave. "Grayson. If you're coming here, I assume you have a plan?" Damian asked, a rage in his voice. "No…I don't…I came to pay my respects…Bludhaven kept me tied up for a while. Barb hasn't found anything?" Dick knew the answer, but still he tried to maintain hope, and not permitting himself to cry. Damian didn't answer that. He took his mask off. His eyes were flooding, but he had too much on his mind to mourn right now. There had to be some way to save what's left of Gotham.

"Sir!" They heard Alfred's voice yell from upstairs.

"Alfred!" Dick yelled. Alfred didn't answer. Dick pulled a knife from his pocket. When he wasn't Nightwing, he always carried one with him. Usually just to scare, but he wasn't afraid to use it.

A stomping noise was heard on the staircase. A man in a brown coat walked in. A red symbol on his chest, he wore bullet proof Kevlar…and a dark red mask covered his face.

"Who are you?!" Damian demanded. "Show yourself, NOW!" Dick insisted.

The man reached the bottom of the stairs, and took the mask off.

Jason Todd.

"Jason?!" Dick shook with astonishment.

"Long story, Grayson. I heard about Batman…I heard about Bruce…I'm here to help get the pieces back together." Jason greeted. "I'm the Red Hood."

Dick couldn't speak.

"I've got a message for you. Over my time back from the dead, I've been something of a gun for hire. I did some work last week for an old friend, who says he can help. Check this out."

Jason uploaded a video from his gauntlet to the screen of the Batcomputer.

Mr. Freeze appeared on the screen before them.

"I know you can hear me, Robin, Nightwing, Batwoman, or whomever. I am aware of what transpired between Batman and The Joker, and I am aware of what plagues Gotham City as a result. I have a cure that I've been waiting to test. When you watch this, I will become aware, and will promptly catalyze Gotham's restoration." Mr. Freeze briefed.

"He can't restore Gotham. Barbara ran hundreds of tests with no result. There's something else he plans to do." A girl's voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw…Batgirl?

Dick pinned her against the wall. "What are you doing here?! Why are you wearing that suit?! Who are you?!" He demanded.

"My name is Stephanie Brown. I've been training with Barbara Gordon for a year, and I'm here to help you. I'm the new Batgirl. Nice to meet you, Nightwing. Barb warned me that you would have a warm welcome for me." The girl explained.

The Batcomputer sounded a weather alarm.

Gotham was starting to freeze….

THE END

JACOB SHADA

JESSE PROCTOR

GAVIN GOODRICH

THE LADY IN RED

ALEX DAMSTRA

JEN WOOFTER


End file.
